Matcha and Milkybread
by xKusOikiwi
Summary: Era el sol quien protagonizaba ese día, o así quería imaginarlo. Solían gustarle los protagonistas brillantes y rebosantes de energía; concepto muy alejado de él mismo en ese momento. Drabble.


**Matcha and Milkybread**

 _by_ xKusOikiwi

El viento corría cálido y suave, digno de la primavera que ya se encontraba presente en cada esquina.

Era el sol quien protagonizaba ese día, o así quería imaginarlo. Solían gustarle los protagonistas brillantes y rebosantes de energía; concepto muy alejado de él mismo.

Iba a un paso lento, como quien desearía mil veces encontrarse en otro lugar, correr en una dirección totalmente contraria.

Más era un deber asistir a aquel espacio. Además de que dos pares de manos guiaban sus pasos al sostenerlo por ambos brazos, incluso aunque se había negado porque "él podía caminar por su cuenta". Lo cierto es que _podía_ , más los años se cobraban la fuerza de sus piernas y volvieron sus pasos de estables a tambaleantes, erráticos.

Se percató de que habían llegado cuando sus propios pies se detuvieron casi mecánicamente, tal como los de sus acompañantes. El menor de los tres ya era un mar de lágrimas desde que habían llegado el portón; la mayor de sus hijos mantenía una expresión inmutable, reservado a más no poder a pesar de que su mirada reflejase el dolor insuperable que esa pérdida había dejado en su vida, en la de su hermano, en la de su padre.

Aquel hombre bajo de cabello blanco y rostro apenas atacado por el envejecimiento. No así su cabello, antes picudo y oscuro, ahora tan blanco como la nieve de la estación anterior. Aquella que le había arrebatado al ser más importante de su vida, al motor de sus decisiones, a su compañero. Aquél que le había brindado los más hermosos hijos, los que le sostenían en ese momento muy a pesar de que sus vidas demandaran preocuparse de sus respectivas familias.

Sus esmeraldas eran incapaces de procesar aquel escenario, incluso a meses después de lo acontecido. Veían la zona frente a sus ojos, el mármol oscuro tan característico y repetido en esos lugares, como si se tratase de una mal pesadilla.

Más, ese bloque era especial. Porque era el único con el nombre de su amado junto al propio; el único con los restos incinerados de su pareja.

 _El único que respondía al nombre de "Oikawa Tooru"._

Permanecieron en un silencio únicamente perturbado por los hipeos de su hijo, quien apenas había calmado ese llanto de crío que tantos recuerdos le traía por ser la viva imagen del fallecido. Su hija, sin embargo, apretaba con fuerza el puño para contenerse, como él mismo hubiera hecho en el pasado. Pero ¿para qué negarle salida a las pequeñas lágrimas que se esforzaban por recorrer su rostro?

Aún en clima cálido y el sol como protagonista, con el viento alborotando las hojas y los pétalos de los lirios sobre la tumba del honrado, se sentaron en el suelo para iniciar con aquella simple celebración de cuatro latas de matcha aún caliente y varias rodajas de pan de leche de por medio, justo como le gustaba a Oikawa.

Dejaron las que correspondían al presente tácito dentro de la urna como se acostumbraba, buscando superar la pérdida al recordarle como el alegre, el cariñoso, el modelo. El padre preocupado por el crecimiento apropiado de sus hijos pero aún así los malcriaba con dulces a escondidas. El abuelo llorón en la sala de espera mientras su hija daba a luz a sus nietos. El idiota que buscaba asustar a los niños del vecindario en Halloween pero se ganaba una semana limpiando los restos de cáscaras y bajando papeles sanitarios de los árboles.

El que se fue a su tiempo, cuando su cuerpo dijo "basta" tras una vida agitada.

 _El protagonista más brillante de su vida._

* * *

.

¡Hey! Adivinen quien tuvo un arranque de angustia que te dejan una inspiración perfecta para un disquedrama de tu OTP a las cinco de la mañana.

Es extraño para mí estar posteando a esta hora, para qué negarlo.

¿Cómo surgió? Mi desvelo acabó con vídeos sobre los cementerios de Japón y el curioso modo en que veneran a los fallecidos. Nunca está de más colaborar a la familia del OiIwa/IwaOi ¿no?

Ojalá les guste.

Atte: **Kiwi**


End file.
